1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for determining print settings.
2. Related Art
In recent years, XPS (XML Paper Specification) was standardized as a specification for electronically handling documents and started to be used in various situations. In XPS, by setting information called a print ticket in each of the layers corresponding to a job, a document, and a page, it is possible to execute print settings on a printing target in each of the layers (for example, JP-A-2008-33812).